


Crowley hates the 14th century - Chapter 01

by Myrmecolion



Series: Crowley Hates the 14th Century [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 14th Century, Attempt at Humor, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmecolion/pseuds/Myrmecolion
Summary: (This - sort of happened while I was playing around with a web-editor that lets people who can't draw make comics)Short slices of Crowleys late-medieval life. Starting in 1301, which has Crowley on the run after some wiling has turned sour on him. Except his horse won't cooperate. And then Aziraphale shows up in a *mood*, and Crowley doesn't even know what he's done that has the angel so mad at him. This century is off to a rough start, and it only goes downhill from here.! Picture-heavy: If your internet connection is laggy, you might want to view this chapter by chapter! Lack of historical knowledge regarding 14th century England: It probably shows





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit (a lot) rough around the edges, and I will probably edit it at some point in Photoshop (the web-editor I used, while nifty, has its limits). Still, I thought I would publish Ch.1 before I lose my nerve; maybe it will make someone smile :-)
> 
> In all seriousness though, those past ~4 years Good Omens fanworks have helped me through an extremely challenging phase in my life. And while I rather fear I cannot measure up to the incredible talent this fandom boasts, I've wanted to share something of my own for a while now, to give a little back. So, have some poor, put upon Crowley as he gets pushed around the 14th century. (This is pretty angst-free. I'm trying for a light tone here.)
> 
> Comments, concrit & ideas welcome; please, feel free to point out any glaring continuity errors/erratic limbs/missing setpieces etc. I suck a bit at this whole "communication" thing, but I'll try my best to answer any comments that might be had.
> 
> (C) all assets used: Pixton Comics (hence the copyright notices on the pictures)

# \-- Page 1--

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  |   
|  |   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yeah, so Aziraphale's barbs need a bit of editing, too. I don't think he'd be laying on the Genesis 1 references quite so thickly here.


	2. Chapter 2

# \--Page 2--

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  |   
|  | 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Off thou goest" is NOT nice ye olde Englishe.

# \-- Page 3--

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  |   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A short interlude, in which our heroes talk, and we learn a bit more about what's going on here. (Yeah, it's gonna be an exposition dump. But we're doing the expiosit- expisot- *talking about* in a pub!)

**Author's Note:**

> Tidbit of info: That road through the parish of St. Martins in the Fields (connecting Uxbridge and London) they're on? Couple centuries in the future, this is going to be Wardour Street in Soho.
> 
> \-- Once I've finished this chapter and polished it a bit, I will add a plain text version of the speech bubbles and picture descriptions


End file.
